60th Hunger Games SYOT: Close to Home
by Xenon1311
Summary: A new, unheard of map is arising, made to stun the tributes and test their limits. Will your tribute survive the 60th hunger games, or will they be one of the 23 to perish? SYOT open. Will not accept review characters only pms.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, I've been reading a lot of SYOTs, and really wanted to write my own. Sebmit your tribute to test them against the new horrors of this arena. A regular hunger games, though the arena contains similar and different stuff from most hunger games. Here is a sneak peek of the Head Gamemaker and Snow talking. Hope you enjoy and submit your tributes so the interesting stuff will begin! Thanks.**

Name:

Gender:

Age:

District:

Physical Description(height, weight, looks, etc.):

Relationships(family, a love maybe):

Skills:

Personality:

Hobbies:

Work:

Weapons they can use:

Survival skills(if any):

Volunteered: Yes or no, if yes why

Head gamemaker Arcturus strode purposefully through President Snow's mansion, barely pausing to admire the artwork lavishly placed all around. It was a magnificent sight to behold, though he had not the time. The president didn't take kindly to those who were late.

Reaching Snow's office, he knocked hesitantly. "Come in," the president's voice said.

Opening the door, the gamemaker entered hesitantly. "You wanted me, president?" he asked tentatively.

The president was sitting behind his desk at the far side of the room. He stared at Arcturus with piercing eyes, and the other man had the feeling he kept no secrets from this man. "Yes," Snow replied. "I want to know what your plan is for the arena this year."

Arcturus produced blueprints from the coat he was wearing. He had thought the president would ask him as much. Handing the papers over to President Snow, he waited silently, hoping desperately that they would be approved. It was his fifth year as Head Gamemaker, and he hoped it wouldn't be his last.

After what seemed like forever to Arcturus, Snow slowly set down the papers. The president observed the man in front of him calmly before speaking. "Are you sure you will be able to-keep control of this? We don't want more than a couple tributes to die from natural causes."

Putting on a forced smile, Arcturus replied. "Of course, Mr. President," he started. "The tributes won't know what hit them." His smile became less forced when he said that. "No one has ever seen the likes of it before."

"True," the president acknowledged. "But sometimes newer isn't always better." He waved Arcturus away. "You may go, but I'll keep these if you don't mind," he said, gesturing at the blueprints.

"No, of course not." Arcturus replied, before turning on his heel and exiting. Even though his arena ideas were approved, he was mystified by the president's words. Nonetheless, he managed to push the conversation from his mind. "I don't care what he says," he thought. "This arena will be the best yet." And now, he couldn't help but let a smile crease his face.

**So that's the first part. It get's better, I promise. Thanks for reading and please submit so I can start the reapings!**


	2. Glass Whitehall District 2 Female

**So the first tribute! Hope you like her! I am hoping to get one or two a day from now on, so please bear with me. We have a few spots filled which are: Male from 1, All of D2. Female from 7, Male from 12, all other spots are available so fill them up please! The faster the enter the quicker it goes.**

Glass Whitehall District 2 Female

"I'm heading off to train mom!" Glass yelled at her mom as she was leaving her house. Glass was a tall, 18 year old girl with bright blond hair. She was nice and popular and pretty, but could also be very fierce and ruthless in battle.

"Alright honey, but be back in a few hours, today's the big day!" Glass's mom Amu replied to her.

"Right." Glass answered. Like she could ever forget today. What she had been training for her entire life. The Hunger Games. A few weeks ago she had been chosen by the trainers to represent District 2 for this year, and she was ecstatic. No longer would she be underestimated by boys and grown-ups. No longer would she be treated like some weak little girl. She would win the games, and show everyone her power.

She broke out of her reverie when she reached the training center. Usually easy-going, this was the only place where she really got focused and did her thing. She spent whole days training with swords, scrabbling up walls, and even looking at plants a bit. You never know what will help in the arena.

Glass strode purposefully over to the swords section. Usually boys used swords more than girls in District two, but Glass was amazing with her butterfly swords. Curved to perfection, these swords were deadly sharp on one side and barely longer than a dagger. With one, Glass was dangerous. With two, she was unstoppable.

Picking up the swords, Glass viciously threw one at a dummy twenty feet away. It slammed into the dummy's neck, where it stood, quivering from the force of the blow.

A low whistle sounded out from behind Glass. Startled, Glass whirled around to see her best friend Abbie, leaning against a nearby wall and watching her, amused. "You've lost your touch," Abbie said. "It took you one minute to kill a dummy after entering here? Really, Glass, I expected more."

Glass glared at her. "Shut up," she said.

Abbie smirked. "Ah, I'm not really," she said, before sending a whirling knife at Glass, almost faster than one could see. Just as fast, Glass deflected it from her face, sending it spinning harmlessly away. "Well, it was worth a try," Abbie said, mock sighing. She was seventeen years old, with dark brown hair. She was about average height for her age, but was decently strong and amazingly fast and agile. Glass on the other hand, was quite muscular from her sword fighting, but was a little slower on her feet though not with her reflexes.

Before Glass replied to Abbie, another voice broke in. "Looks like you two are having fun over there." Lela, a sixteen year old and another of Glass's friends, walked over. She was tall for her age, very strong, with red hair. Like Glass, she was an amazing sword fighter. And on top of that, she loved to talk.

She continued quickly, cutting off Abbie and Glass's replies. "So, do you want to fight?" she challenged Glass.

"Sure," Glass replied, and removed her sword from the dummy and readied herself. The two girls circled each other, waiting for the other one to make a move. Pretending to be impatient, Glass flicked her wrist quickly. Lela jumped immediately raising her swords in defense before even seeing where Glass was going. "A little high strung, are we?" Glass asked with a knowing smirk. Lela didn't reply, instead lunging wildly at Glass, who dodged. Swinging her swords in a lightning quick counter, Glass nearly sliced Lela, who dodged at the last second. The fight continued, Glass winning but unable to finish the battle. Eventually, she knocked Lela to the ground. Before she could finish the battle, Lela threw sand in Glass's eyes. Glass stumbled backwards, furious. Lela cheated! Wiping the sand from her eyes, Glass furiously finished the battle in a few strokes, before putting her swords to Lela's neck. "Dead," she said. Her anger slowly faded, realizing she had won the battle and that the trick didn't matter. "Now let's move on to something else, shall we?"

After Lela and Abbie agreed, they went to a variety of stations: Knife throwing, where Glass was ok, hitting the target but not in vital places. Then the spear station, where Glass was a little better, hitting the target in deadlier places. And, at Glass's insistance, they went to the edible plants station. Soon though, it was time for them to leave. Saying goodbye, the three departed, heading off to their respective houses.

Glass entered her house, immediately running into her father, Scythe. A violent man, Scythe once trained in the training center, only to not be elected by the trainers to compete in the games. Ever since then he was a sullen man, treating Glass's mother badly and occasionally getting mad at Glass. Upon seeing him, Glass tried to ignore him and walk right by, but he stepped in her way. "So, you're volunteering?" he asked. Glass smelled liquor on his breath but ignored it.

"Yes." she replied, straight and to the point.

A gleam of affection sparked in his eye. "You do that then. Bring pride to the family. It was more than I ever could do," he finished sadly.

Glass looked at her father, nonplussed. Not knowing what to say, she nodded her head and walked past him. When she reached her room, she found a nice dress laid out for her. Putting it on, she hurried downstairs, where her mother was waiting.

After a quick lookover of her, her mother ushered Glass and her father out the door and into the streets. People were beginning to emerge, trudging for the square. Glass raised her chin proudly as she entered the square, and everything seemed to speed up. Before she knew it, the escort was walking to the ladies ball, ready to pick a name.

Nerves caused Glass to question herself. Do I really want to do this? Am I ready? She pushed the thoughts away quickly. Of course I am ready. It is what I was made to do.

The escort's hand plunged into the mass of little papers, jumping around tauntingly. Glass found herself holding her breath, and quickly exhaled. She had nothing to be afraid of. She was going to win. The escort's hand grabbed a paper, slowly drawing the slip out.

"CATALINA FAULK!" She called out, and a young girl stepped forward. Glass readied herself, and said "I volunteer!" as strongly as she could. Heads turned to her as she made her way up to the stage.

"What is your name?" the escort asked.

"Glass Whitehall." Glass replied. "And I am going to win the hunger games."


	3. Achilleus Jarvis District 2 Male

**So, the next district 2 person. Hope you like him, he is kind of like a bloodthirsty guy, but has his doubts. Hope you guys have a new view of the carrers after this. Keep adding characters, though please don't have them be bloodbath victims. If you want them to die in the bloodbath, make them weaker on purpose. I want to get to know every character, so it would help if you didn't label them for death. Also when submitting a tribute, the most important things for me to understand them are a good personality description and hobbies and work. It adds a lot of flavor to chapters. No new spots are filled, so please fill them up so we can get this show on the road!**

Achilleus Jarvis District 2 Male

Achilleus brought the hammer down again, striking the flaming hot sword. Sparks flew everywhere, barely missing his face. He brought it down again and again, shaping the sword beautifully. He was driven on by his excitement; today was the day. Unable to sleep later, he had come down here to make a sword; the training center always welcomed new ones.

Once he finished shaping it, he plunged it into the cool water in a barrel near him, and listened to the water sizzle. Being a blacksmith and making things relaxed him, it was one of the few places he was relaxed and at peace.

Laying the sword out on a rack to cool, he wiped his forehead to free it from sweat as he made his way to his house.

On top of the smithy, it wasn't much to brag about. It had two bedrooms and a kitchen, with a bathroom out back. It was one of the many reasons Achilleus wanted to win the Hunger Games. So his parents wouldn't have to leave here anymore, so they could finally be rich. He had other reasons to. Mainly the fact that he couldn't stop killing.

Walking into his family's kitchen, he found that his mother had set out breakfast for him. Warm waffles layered with strawberries and syrup. His favorite. As he dug in ravenously, his mother entered the kitchen.

"Hello, dear," she said distractedly. "How was the smithy?"

"Fine mom," Achilleus answered. "I was so excited that I couldn't sleep in."

"Well, I don't blame you, today is the big day." his mother replied. "You will bring pride to the family!" she continued, smiling brilliantly at him.

Achilleus finished his waffles and stood up. "Well mom, I'm off to the training center, be back soon."

"Ok, but be back at noon, and don't try too hard. We don't want you hurt, especially today." She ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Ok, mom." Achilleus left his house and entered the street, which was empty so early in the day. Making his way to the training center, he met up with his friend, Alexis. Achilleus and her were polar opposites. Achilleus was tall and strong 18 year old with a shaved head, while Alexis was a short and less strong 16 year old, with flowing blond hair. Secretly, Achilleus liked her a lot, though he had never told her.

"Heya shorty," Alexis said cheerily. That was another difference between the two. Alexis was always happy, and Achilleus was usually quiet and somewhat gloomy.

"Your one to talk," Achilleus replied, grinning a little. She always could make him smile. The two entered the training center, looking around at the stations.

"What do you want to do first?" Alexis asked, grinning knowingly. "Let me guess, spears?" She went on, before he could answer. His glower in her direction was answer enough. "Well, I guess," she said, reluctantly. The two crossed over to the spear station, which was currently unused. Achilleus picked up a spear and hurled it at a dummy thirty feet away. Straight through the heart. He smiled at her, and it was her turn to glare. "Whatever."

Achilleus felt great as they moved through the combat stations. He was decent at everything except knife throwing, where he couldn't even hit the target. All in all, he felt relieved. After the trainers picked him to compete, he had the little voice inside him doubting him. He had felt self-conscious about his looks, abilities, and actions. Everyone seemed to be watching. Therefore, he tried to act more brutal and bloodthirsty than ever before, to prove he was the right person to compete. Now it seemed like it all payed off, everybody looked at him in awe. Well, almost everyone. Alexis treated him like the same person, which is one of the reasons that she was his best friend.

At the sword station, Achilleus realized that Alexis wasn't talking much. "Lex, is anything wrong?" he asked gently.

"No nothing is wrong," she said, slashing open a dummy with terrible ferocity. Achilleus decided to let her be, and the two left the center and went back to their houses.

After his mom gushing over him and his father saying how proud he was of him, they made it to the town square. Before he knew it, they were all lined up in sections and the escort was drawing a name.

"CATALINA FAULK! She said loudly into the microphone.

"I VOLUNTEER! Another voice said. Achilleus saw Glass Whitehall walk up to the stage. Achilleus knew she was good, and that she would be a good career.

The escort reached into the boy's ball. She quickly drew out a name. "ROBERT-" Achilleus cut her off in mid name, volunteering to be the boy's tribute. Everything else passed in a blur, shaking hands with Glass, leaving the stage for a room in the Justice building. He met with his parents, where they gushed and showed their pride to him even more. Then Alexis walked in.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes. He looked into them for a few seconds, admiring their pretty blue color. He waited for her to say something, but she didn't say anything. Suddenly she hugged him, practically jumping into his arms. Stunned, Achilleus gently put her arms around her. "I'm afraid you're not going to come out of there," she said, sobbing into his shoulder.

Achilleus was stunned. He knew Alexis wasn't the bravest or cockiest and didn't plan on volunteering, but he didn't expect her to be this... scared. "It's okay, I'll come out, you know I will," he said. He could feel tears coming to his eyes as well, not because he was sad, but just because she was crying. For the longest time they just embraced, not caring about anything else.

Finally Alexis broke away. "Just, please, win it for me." And she was gone.

**Ohh, sappy. :) I'm not the best with romance so please tell me if you dislike it. Recommendations are always welcome! Thanks!**


	4. Lukas Kadar District 12 Male

**Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had problems with the other one so I had to repost this. Remember, please submit tributes through pm, not review. The spots open are: All of D1, D3, D4, Male from 5, Female from 6, Male from 7, all of 8,9,10,11, and the female from 12. Please sumbit them! Hope you enjoy this next tributes reaping.**

Lukas Kadar District 12 Male

Lukas set down the book he was reading, and sighed. The wonderful outdoors he had just been exploring had been destroyed by the harsh reality of today. Not that he had any reason to worry about today, but he always did. Even though he was in the reaping bowl only five times, he was very nervous. Even so, his brother Nicholas was much more so. Twelve years old, Nicholas was young and innocent and boisterous, usually being one of the few ways Lukas could really be happy. Other than books and reading, that is.

Lukas was sixteen years old, though rather short for his age. Nonetheless, he much up for it by being somewhat strong and very smart. Nicholas was almost a younger version of Lukas, sharing the same sandy brown hair, but with green eyes instead of Lukas's hazel.

Standing up, Lukas stretched and walked into his Nicholas's bedroom to wake him. When he entered, he came upon a terrible sight. Nicholas was thrashing around in his bed, in a silent nightmare. No noise came out of him, though his mouth opened multiple times in a soundless scream.

Scared, Lukas ran over to the bed. "Nick, Nick, wake up!" He whispered urgently. "It's only a nightmare, wake up!" Nicholas wouldn't stop moving; he didn't seem to hear Lukas. "Nick, wake up!" Lukas grabbed Nick's arm this time, restraining him. "WAKE UP!" He yelled into Nick's ear, and Nick finally awoke. Nick sprung from his bed, his eyes open but still unseeing. He let out a yell of fright, and collapsed to his bed, breathing deeply. "Another nightmare?" Lukas asked hesitantly. Nick had been having nightmares for awhile now, though none as bad as this.

"Y-yes." Nick replied, as his breathing slowed down. "About the-you know what." He sat up slowly and stood up. "Sorry," he continued embarrassed.

"No problem." Lukas answered. "I'll always be here for you." And he stood up and left the room.

It was a hot day for the reaping, Lukas was sweating profusely in his clothes. Sitting at a chair in his house, he waited to leave for the reaping. He was looking at a book, but he couldn't focus on it, everything he read slipped straight through his mind. Finally, he couldn't stand it any more.

"Hey, Unc, I'm going to Nikola's." he said. "I'll see you at the reaping." Nikolas was his girlfriend, and a year younger than him.

"Ok, Lukas." His uncle Jonah replied. Jonah was a well-built man, who worked in the mines everyday. Well, except today, that is. Ever since Lukas's parents died that one fateful night years ago, he had taken care of Luke and Nick.

Lukas made his way out the door, and walked down the street. Because he was early, the streets were empty, but he knew that they would be filling up pretty soon. The reaping was in an hour and no one dared not go to it. He weaved his way through the streets of the Seam, until he came to the wealthier part of town. Nikola's parents owned a tailor shop, so Nikola was pretty well off.

When he reached her door, he knocked a couple times, waiting for someone to answer it. It was her father, James. "Nikola's in her room," he said before Lukas could even say anything. A smile of amusement quirked his lips as Lukas rushed up stairs to his girlfriends room. Stopping at her door, he knocked hesitantly.

"Come in," Nikola said in a singsong voice. Lukas opened the door. Nikola was cleaning her room, already dressed in her reaping dress. Nikolas put down the clothes she was holding. "Hey, you," she said to Lukas, hugging him. Her fragrant perfume washed over him; he smelled flowers.

"You look beautiful," Lukas replied, staring at her. Nikola was indeed a sight to see. She had brilliant chocolate skin, with bouncy brown curls and a brilliant smile that melted whatever it touched. She was slender and about the same height as Lukas. She wore a plain green dress. Lukas thought she looked brilliant.

"Your one to talk," Nikola replied with a giggle, kissing Lukas's cheek gently. The two stood in silence for awhile, their thoughts looking forward at what was to come. "I don't want to be picked," Nikola continued seriously, her head buried in Lukas's shoulder.

"You won't Niko," Lukas said, using his pet name for her. "There are thousands of names in the balls, I doubt that you will be picked."

He felt her sigh. "Yes, I know, but that doesn't stop the worrying, for me or for you. If it wasn't for these stupid games we could live in peace."

Lukas didn't reply, he felt the exact same way she did. If it wasn't for these stupid Hunger Games everything would be different. Not that that changed anything. He broke away from these thoughts; it was probably time for the reaping. "It'll be alright, you'll see. Now, let's head to the reaping."

"I sure hope so." Nikola replied, worming her hand into his as they prepared for the future.

Lukas and Nikola walked to the reaping, slowly and steady, not wanting to ever reach the Justice Building. But eventually they did, registering themselves and separating into their respective age sections. The usual blabber about the Treaty of Treason and all that. Then it was time to choose the girl tribute. The escort slowly walked over to the ball, taking an eternity. She reached into the glass and daintily plucked out a name. "Not Nikola, not Nikola," Lukas repeated silently in his mind. The name was read. It wasn't Nikola! That was all that Lukas realized; he didn't even know who was chosen. He vaguely saw the girl walking up to the stage, but didn't focus on her.

Then it was time for the boys part. The escort pushed her hand into the ball, seeming to take even more time than before. "Please don't be Nick, please not Nick," Lukas again pleaded silently in his head. "Anybody but Nick." The escort drew the name out and read it. It wasn't Nicholas Kudar. It was Lukas Kudar. Lukas's name echoed around the plaza hautingly, becoming the first of his nightmares. He was going into the arena. Him, of all people. Lukas Kudar was entering the Hunger Games.

But he may not ever be coming out.

**Like it? Please review and tell me.**


	5. District Four Reaping

**Sorry for the delay in this next part, but I was on vacation so I couldn't write. Anyhow, It is the District 4 reaping. I hope you enjoy it! Please give compliments and constructive criticism please! Thanks four reading! :)**

Archer Marlin District 4 Male

Archer swam quickly through the water, a trident poised to release in one hand. Fish darted around him, most too small too keep. But Archer had his eyes on another prize. A nice big fish was swimming just ahead of him, something definitely worth getting, especially if he could spear it through the eye.

Maneuvering around, Archer lined up his shot. He was about 10 feet away from it, maybe a little less. He drew back his arm and released. The trident flew straight and true, the middle prong burying itself into the fish's eye and out the other side. The other prongs missed, making it a perfect shot. Smiling to himself, Archer swam over to the dead fish and retrieved it, before swimming back to the surface. He dropped the fish off, climbing up into the boat. He would have liked to fish longer, but had to get back early for the Reaping.

When he docked, he left the boat and its catch to its owner, after accepting some money from him. He hurried out of the harbor; he was later than he wanted.

Entering his house, he quickly greeted his parents. "Hi, Mom. Hi Dad." He said, going towards his room.

"Breakfast is in a couple of minutes." His mother replied, as she cooked. His father ignored Archer. Entering his bedroom, he took off his wet swim clothes and filled up his bathtub with warm water. A suit was put out for him by his mother, black as usual. He was very well off, mostly being because his parents were both victors. Yes, both of them were. About fifteen years ago, his father had easily taken the crown, and his mother the year after. The both were fighters, and the trait had passed on to Archer, along with their looks. He was tall and muscular, with black hair and turquoise eyes. He excelled with spears, tridents, and knives, and was very vicious. He was the spitting image of his dad with the same personality of his mom.

Lowering himself into the bathtub, Archer washed himself off, cleaning every bit of grime from his body. When he was done, he dried off and put on his clothes. Looking into the mirror, he smirked. He looked amazing and he knew it.

Making his way back into the kitchen, he wolfed down the pancakes his mother had made him, lathering on strawberries and syrup. He would want to put on some weight for the games. His father looked up at him from his own meal. A taller and stronger Archer, he demanded a lot of Archer and expected him to continue the family legacy. "So, Arch, what will you do right away when you reach the Capitol?"

"Flirt with the women for sponsors, ally with the other careers, and size up the other tributes."

"Correct. And during the bloodbath?"

"Grab, a trident, spear, or knife and kill everyone except my allies."

"Final eight?" "

Betray the rest of the career pack and kill them."

"Final two?"

"Give the Capitol a show, and raise my bloody weapon in victory when the tribute is dead."

"Sounds like you know what to do, now go get them!" He gave Archer a hard pat on the back.

Just then Archer's little sister Aria entered. Small and sneaky, she enjoyed stalking around unnoticed and eavesdropping on Archer's room, much to his chagrin. Nevertheless, he loved her a lot and would do anything to protect her. "Heya, Ari," he said with a grin. "I'll see you at the reaping."

Her face fell a little. "Today is the day?" She asked him. At his nod, She gave him a big hug. "Well, good luck, and may the odds be ever in your favor." She finished, her imitation of the Capitol accent making him laugh.

"I hope they will," he replied. "Bye." And he walked out of the door.

The square was crowded with some early people, but nowhere near the way it would be filled. Glancing around, Archer vaguely noted the banners of Panem flying all around, with a stage mounted for the tributes to stand on. The Justice building stood proudly over the square, though it was weathered from winds.

But none of this was what Archer was looking for. Glancing around again, he still couldn't see his girlfriend, Ariel. He was puzzled. Didn't she promise to meet him here? Brushing the thought away, Archer slouched against a wall. She had probably just been late, though it troubled him. Doesn't she want to say goodbye before I Ieave? He thought, puzzled.

The square steadily filled, but she didn't show. Discouraged, Archer lined up with the other seventeen year-olds. When the square was almost full, he saw her enter. Meeting her eyes, he asked. "Where were you?" with her lips.

"Busy," she mouthed back with a frown. Then before he could reply, the escort was on the stage and the mayor was doing his regular speech about the Treaty of Treason. Then the escort was walking towards the girl's ball, slowly, savoring the moment and adding to the drama. The square was deadly silent as she drew the name.

"Niomi Harris!" The escort's voice echoed around the square.

Archer looked at the girl, interested. She wasn't a career or very tall, but she looked decently strong and had an intelligent look about her. He wasn't sure if he wanted her in his alliance, but he would consider her. Dismissing her, Archer watched the escort cross over to the boys ball, and once again, delicately selected a paper.

"Ashton-"

"I volunteer!" Archer stepped in, strongly stepping forward. He would win these games, no matter what. And he would bring pride to the family.

No one would ever forget Archer Marlin.

Niomi Harris District 4 Female

Niomi moved her hands back and forth, quickly repairing the tear in the suit. She couldn't stop the nervous energy pulsing through her. The Reaping always kept her awake and alert; she had barely had any sleep the night before. She was alone, her father slept in today, and her mother was praying. Her mother always prayed on Reaping day, for the safety of Niomi. And her sister Aria was asleep as well. No need to worry when you are too young for the reaping.

Finishing the suit, Niomi put it down and made her way up to her mother's room. "Mom?" she peeked in hesitantly.

"Amen." Her mother finished. "What do you want, dear?" Niomi's mother was kind and nice, yet looked very beaten down and sad a lot of the time. Mostly because of Niomi's father, or at least that is what Niomi assumed. On the outside he appeared nice and amiable, but in truth, he was heartless. Niomi had been slashed by him when he was drunk; the knife cut shallowly under her eye, creating a lasting scar. Even though it wasn't lasting, she steered clear of him since.

"You need to get moving, the Reaping is in an hour." Niomi replied. "I'm going to wake up Aria now." She left the room, making her way to her sister's room down the hall. "Aria, its' time to get up!" She said in a singsong voice. Aria had Niomi's same dark skin, and black hair, though had brown eyes instead of Niomi's hazel. Niomi loved her more than anything, and was overly protective of her.

Aria groaned. "Five more minutes."

"No, you need to get up right now." Niomi replied sternly. "Unless you don't want the cinnamon rolls?" As a tradition, the Harris family had cinnamon rolls on Reaping morning.

Aria nearly flew out of the bed. "CINNAMON ROLLS? WHERE?" She practically yelled in her excitement.

Niomi laughed. Aria was one of the few people who could make her laugh, after all, what was the point in this world? "Get up, and we will go out to buy them." Surprisingly, the bakery was open for most of the morning up until Reaping time.

Leaving Aria's room, Niomi knocked on her father's door to get him moving, and walked downstairs. Her mother was waiting for her. "Is Aria coming?" She asked.

"Yeah she'll be down in a minute, she just needs to put her dress on." Niomi replied.

When Aria came down, the three left, going to the town square for the rolls. Buying them, they savored them up until reaping time, when Aria left with Niomi's mother. Going over to the sixteen year-old section, she couldn't suppress the butterflies in her stomach. Could she possibly be chosen in the thousands of slips. Even if she had taken the tesserae, it would be doubtful. There were a lot of people in District 4. Saying hello to those nearby, she glanced up nervously at the podium. The escort, whose name was Aelia-something; Niomi couldn't remember her last name.

The mayor started the program, droning on on his ridiculously long speech, which for some reason flew by. A short video was shown, causing the butterflies in Niomi's stomach to flutter even more.

And finally it was time for the Reaping part. The escort slowly walked towards the ball, daintily sticking her hand in. It danced tantalizingly around, saying that it could be killing you and there was nothing that you could do about it. Because really, the chances of surviving the Hunger Games are low. The escort picked a piece of paper and read it aloud.

"Niomi Harris!" She said.

Time slowed down. Niomi was stunned for a second, unable to move. She was going into the Hunger Games. About to cry, Niomi shelved her tears. You could not show weakness when entering the arena. You need to show strength, to show people that you are not to be overlooked.

As she made her way up to the stage, desperate thoughts streaked through Niomi's head. She was strong, maybe not a lot, but she was ok. She was smart, she could use that to help her. Maybe she was actually good with a weapon. She had fast and nimble hands, maybe she would be good with knives. No, maybe she shouldn't be counted out yet.

Standing on the podium, Niomi saluted the crowd.

"No," she thought. "No one should count me out in a hundred years.

**Keep submitting tributes and comments please! Look in my profile for open spots.**


	6. Thalianna Rose District 12 Female

**Ok the next tribute! Thanks for submitting tributes everyone! Look on my profile for open spots. Please fill up another district so I can write about two people at once! That would speed things up greatly. And also, sorry that I changed the point of view. It is now in first person, because I thought that it would better represent the games. Sorry, so please bear with me as we approach the games. Thanks and I hope you enjoy this next tribute!**

Thalianna Rose District 12 female

_The new escort Effie Trinket walked slowly across the stage, her tall red heels clicking ominously against the ground as she walked toward the ladie's ball. She sported a pink wig, with an even brighter shade of pink lipstick. She reached the ball and plunged her hand into it, searching for the first victim of the games._

_Drawing it out, she slowly walked up to the microphone. breaking the seal that folded the paper. She read the name loud and clear, for all to hear._

_"Thalianna Rose!"_

_Dread poured through me, dampening all other feelings. And then everything went black._

I woke up in my bed, paralysed with fear from the nightmare. It was the only one I ever had nowadays, though it was entirely unrealistic. My name was only in there four times, the odds of me being picked were unlikely. Even so, it didn't stop me from worrying.

Getting out of bed, I stretched and got dressed. I looked over at my little brother Alex, who was sleeping peacefully, his chest rising and falling rhythmically. I quietly left him there; no need to disturb him just yet; you could sleep in on Reaping day.

Entering the kitchen of our small Seam home, I saw my mother making breakfast, though I couldn't tell what. "I'm going out, mom," I told her, grabbing a light coat.

"Ok, but be back in a few hours," she replied, looking up at me briefly.

Nodding assent, I left the house quickly, wanting to get away. When on the streets, I thought about where to go. The square maybe? I thought to myself, before quickly dismissing it. They would be setting up for the reaping, and besides, no shops would be open.

That only left one other place: The Meadow. My walk turned into a run as I headed over there. There was something about it that made me at peace, that relaxed me. Turning a street corner, I saw it coming up.

Gradually slowing to a walk, I entered it. It was beautiful, with flowers of all different colors growing there, and long green grasses blowing in the slight breeze, with the sunlight reflecting off them. I lay down, looking into the sky thoughtfully.

The song came to me like it was on the breeze, drifting into my mind. Unconsciously, I started to sing it, tears coming to my eyes at the memories that it brought.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes,_

_And when again they open, the sun will rise._

I kept singing, the words flowing off my tongue like water flowing down a river, clear and bright. I was an ok singer, partly because I have sung songs to the poor before. But during the last verse, another voice picked up the tune. A young child's. Looking up, I saw a young girl not more than two or three years old, standing close to me. She had a nice voice, clear and true, that fit well with the song.

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place where I love you._

The young girl stares at me, here young and innocent eyes not knowing why I am crying. How would they? They don't know what the Hunger Games are, how they tear family's apart. I wished that she would go, but she stayed, staring at me with those eyes, which for some reason made me cry even more. What if the Capitol stole her innocence from her? What if she would go into the Hunger Games?

Sitting up, I addressed her. "What's your name?"

She stared at me a little more, before answering. "Katniss."

For some reason I didn't know what to say next, so she kept talking. "Why you sad?" Her young and small voice was painful to me.

"Because." Was all I could get out. How could you explain the Hunger Games to a child?

She smiled at me, a sweet and innocent smile. Without saying anything else, she picked up a flower, and handed it to me. It was a rose. Then she hugged me quickly. "Bye-Bye."

"Bye-Bye, Katniss," I replied. "And may the odds be ever in your favor."

It was such a nice day by Reaping time; it seemed hard to imagine people sent to their deaths on such a nice day. Making my way up to a table with Alex, I got my hand pricked. When done, I made my way over to the fifteen's section. Quickly saying a quick hello to those around me, I focused on the stage. The mayor was just about to start his speech, the long and monotonous one about the Treaty of Treason.

It was over way too quickly; Effie Trinket was up on the stage in no time. She introduced herself briefly, and walked over to the girl's ball and selecting a name. I knew the name before she said it. I don't know how, but I just knew

"Thalianna Rose!"

With a sigh of defeat, I slowly walked up to the stage, pretending not to hear the murmurs of disappointment echo throughout the crowd. I knew I was well liked by most people, which probably amounted to this. But just thinking about all those who were sad to see me go just made me feel worse. They didn't expect me to come back. Not that I thought that I would, either.

Standing in my designated spot, I hoped desperately that I did not know the boy's tribute. But when Effie read out the name, the pit in my stomach had grown a whole lot bigger.

"Lukas Kudar!"

I was shocked. Not him! The one person who it couldn't be! Struggling to control my conflicting emotions, I stared straight ahead, only looking at him when we had to shake hands.

His hazel eyes reassured me somehow, that everything would be alright. But everything wouldn't be alright. Only one person could come out of this alive.

The last thing I saw before I entered the building was the small girl, Katniss, on her father's shoulders. She was giving me the three finger salute.

Tears started pouring down my face, filling me with resolve. I don't know how I would do it, but I would. I will win these games for Katniss.

**Like it? Please review!**


End file.
